


April Evening

by jluliacorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Repression, Self-Worth Issues, Tsundere Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jluliacorn/pseuds/jluliacorn
Summary: Hajime visits Nagito’s cottage the day after a tense conflict. They both suck at communicating.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 88





	April Evening

Hajime’s hand trembled as he rang the doorbell. The sun had already set, and the tropical sky had turned a dark blue, dotted with silver stars. His body still ached after a long day in the heat. He crossed his arms around his chest, drawing in a breath. 

_ Should I even be here after what happened yesterday? _ he asked himself silently.  _I hope the others are already here_.  His heart skipped a beat as the door swung open.

“Hajime! I’m glad you could make it”, his friend greeted him cheerfully. Hajime exhaled, then caught himself.

“Happy birthday, Nagito” he managed with a weak smile.

“Don’t just stand there, come on in!” Nagito waved him into the small cottage. Dropping his gaze to the wooden floor, Hajime stepped inside. When he looked up, he saw only Nagito and his furniture. The interior was nearly identical to that of his own place, apart from a fridge, a bookshelf, and a black rug. None of these could distract him from the weight of yesterday’s argument.

“Oh, when are the others coming? Did they already leave?” Hajime asked, wringing his hands.

“Don’t be silly. No one else wants to visit a lowly bug in their free time”, Nagito said with a roll of his eyes.

Hajime fell silent.

_ Not even Chiaki? _ The others never hid their wariness of Nagito, but he figured that at least she would have been willing.

“Sorry I don’t have any chairs”, added Nagito, taking a seat on the middle of the bed. “You can sit over there if you get tired of standing”, he offered, pointing to the blocky gray couch.

Hajime glanced at it. It looked comfortable enough, but it faced away from the bed. He strode over to it and attempted to turn it around, but his aching arms gave in immediately. He looked up at Nagito.

“Um, would you help me with this?” asked Hajime sheepishly.

“Just come sit over here instead”, he replied lazily, patting the space next to him.

Every part of Hajime wanted to decline and retain his composure, but straining against the couch only weakened him further. He felt his face burn as he made his way over to the foot of the bed and took a seat, leaving an ample space between them. A moment of silence passed as Hajime stared down at the black rug under the coffee table.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Hajime blurted. “I never meant to lose my temper like that”.

Nagito flapped his hand dismissively. “No, it’s okay. I don’t deserve-“

“I’m serious,” Hajime’s voice rose. Embarrassed, he clapped a hand over his mouth. He dropped it with a sigh. “I want you to stop talking like that,” he said, gentler this time. Nagito frowned at him but said nothing. 

“Nagito, please”, he continued. His friend remained silent, but his expression softened a little.

Hajime held his gaze firmly, waiting for a response.

“I don’t know why it bothers you so much,” Nagito said finally. “You have better things to do than worry about someone like me” he shrugged and turned his head away. Hajime drew in a breath and exhaled sharply. 

“You know why it bothers me. It’s upsetting to hear a friend say those things about himself”.

He then caught a brief smile from Nagito, who was still staring straight ahead.

_Was he waiting for me to say that? _ _How immature_.  Still, Hajime couldn’t deny his relief. His stiff posture loosened as he let out a yawn.

The monitor turned on and blared the usual nighttime announcement. Hajime shifted in his seat. His friend turned and leaned towards him.

“You can rest here if you want to,” Nagito suggested, reaching out a hand and playfully flicking Hajime’s ahoge. “You look pretty exhausted”.

Hajime gulped. This was his only chance to ask. He braced himself.

“Did you actually invite anyone else, or just me?”

Nagito laughed and pulled away. “Okay, you got me. But they wouldn’t have shown up anyway”.

Hajime knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, he had to have considered the possibility. Still, to his dismay, his heart began to pound. He clenched his fists to hide the irritating beads of sweat forming on his palms.  _How am I supposed to respond to that? Why did I even ask? _ _I’m too tired to think about this_.  Hajime scolded himself. After a couple deep breaths, his eyelids grew heavy again.

“Is that okay?” Nagito asked after a pause. Hajime nodded and let out another yawn.

“Lay your head down,” Nagito urged him quietly, a slight tremor in his voice. Hajime blinked his bleary eyes. The only pillow was out of reach.

“On what?” he mumbled, noticing his friend’s pale face turn pink.

_Oh_.

Before he could overthink it, Hajime kicked off his shoes, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and carefully lowered his head onto Nagito’s lap. As he gratefully closed his eyes, he felt his friend’s hand brush against his cheek.

“Good night, Hajime”.

“Good night”.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties when writing this, including having them call each other by their first names like in the English adaptation of the game. Also I left the setting slightly ambiguous (could be during the killing game or Island Mode/non-despair AU) on purpose.


End file.
